JayDick Week 1: Chocolate
by ParzivalHallows
Summary: Jason is a street kid who's never had chocolate, Dick finds this unacceptable. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND HAPPY FIRST DAY OF THE FIRST EVER JAYDICK WEEK! If you're looking for the prompts, go to jaydickhell on tumblr


Jason had never been the biggest fan of chocolate. Sure it was nice and all, but it just seemed like such a… rich person thing. Growing up in the streets meant lots of missed meals, finding food in the trash can that hadn't touched actual trash to be a delicacy, and especially having to watch the richer people throwing away food like it was nothing. Chocolate had always been a delicacy to Jason, he'd see it in the shop windows, and it would always be so much money. And even when it WASN'T a lot of money, Jason still didn't have the money for it. He'd gone trick or treating one year to try and see if he could get chocolate – he did – except it had a razor blade in it. He'd just been lucky that he'd bitten into it rather then popping the whole thing into his mouth. Sure it sliced his tongue but it's better then choking on a sharp piece of metal.

Needless to say he'd lost his appetite for it.

Dick had always been a huge fan of chocolate. They'd had so much chocolate in the circus he grew up in, and he had often divulged himself into a chocolate bliss. All kinds of chocolate he liked. Milk, dark, vanilla, you name it and Dick loved it. He didn't understand how someone _couldn't_ like chocolate. His favorite was always when his mom would dip strawberries in liquefied chocolate – sure he had to wait for it to cool off, but when it did it was delicious.

Therefore when the time came that he saw a boy, maybe eleven at most, staring at the chocolate in a candy store window with the saddest expression he'd ever seen on a person, he knew that he just had to help. Robin grappled off the rooftop and landed on the ground next to the kid, who jumped a mile.

"Y-You're Robin!" the boy exclaimed, seemingly in awe. Robin beamed at him, "Yep I am!"

"Wow…" the boy suddenly looked around, "Wait is there a bad guy around?"

"No," Robin was quick to reassure him. "I just saw you here and wondered why you looked so upset. Where are your parents?"

Jason knew that he couldn't say they were dead, Robin would immediately call Batman and Batman would bring him to some foster home or something and Jason knew all too much about them. "They're… visiting my aunt."

"Oh," Robin could tell the boy was lying, but he didn't want to call him out on it. He must not have been comfortable if he would lie to _Robin_ of all people about his homelife. It was worrying, but Robin decided to let it go for now. Instead he turned his gaze to the candy store window, where the boy had been looking before. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate. How about you?"

"What?" The boy's eyes widened for a moment, and Robin could detect a hint of green in them, before he looked away with a tsk. "No, of course I don't want none."

Obviously a big lie. Robin studied him for a moment, "Well, I've got some extra cash Batman gave me, I don't think he'd mind if I shared it."

"I told you I don't want none."

Robin gave a long dramatic sigh, "Shame, I was planning on getting one of those extra big Hershey's bars. I'm not sure if I can eat it all by myself… You know you'd be helping me out by eating some."

The boy studied him, apparently trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "Tch. Whatever."

Robin smiled and pulled the boy into the candy shop, despite his protests. The lady behind the cash register gasped as she saw Robin come in. "R-Robin! W-What are you doing here?"

"What, can't a kid like candy?" He grinned and she looked a bit embarrassed. "Y-Yes of course! What do you want?"

Robin looked over at the boy, who was looking just as embarrassed as the cashier. "I already told you I don't want nothing."

"We'll have a king sized Hershey bar please!" said Robin brightly, grabbing the bar and handing it to the lady. She tried giving it back, "Here, it's free for you. Payback for what you do…"

"What? No! No, here," he dug through his utility belt and handed her the cash needed, "What kind of person would I be if I just took it? Thank you for the offer though," he added, grabbing the bar back. "Come on," he pulled the boy back outside, who looked grumpy at all the manhandling. "Why'd you do that?"

Robin shrugged, "I just want to," he unwrapped the bar, noticing the boy watching it was hungry eyes, and split it in half, handing the bigger part to the kid. "Here, eat up."

Jason took it gingerly, as though it were some breakable object. This was… a sort of surreal experience. Robin dropping down from the sky and buying him the chocolate that he'd always wanted? He wondered if he was dreaming. He realized that Robin was watching him and immediately felt a bit embarrassed, taking a small bite off the tip of the chocolate bar. He almost gasped at the taste. It was smooth and creamy and melted on his tongue. He wondered if all chocolate tasted like this or if it just so happened that Robin had picked up the best one in the world.

He met Robin's gaze and blushed slightly, muttering a small "Thank you."

It wasn't a big deal or anything, but Robin looked like Jason had just announced that every day was going to be Christmas or something.

"No problem. I should probably get going, Batman is going to kill me if he thinks I'm slacking off for chocolate… not that it would surprise him honestly," he laughed, and Jason wasn't sure how to react to it. It was a nice sound.

"Uh… yeah…" for a lack of better words, Jason took another nibble of the chocolate. He knew that he was probably supposed to take bigger bites, but he wanted this experience to last as long as it possibly could.

Robin was about to grapple off when he realized he'd never found out the boy's name. He turned back to the boy, who was watching him curiously. "Hey, what's your name?"

"What's yours?" the boy countered, and Robin chuckled. "The one and only Robin – as you already know."

The boy sighed, "I'm guessing it's too much to ask your real name. The name is… Jason. Why?"

"No reason," Robin replied, "Just curious. I have the feeling this won't be the last time we meet," he said truthfully, and Jason looked a bit taken aback. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"Maybe I'm a psychic," said Robin mysteriously, and Jason snorted. "Yeah sure, they'll start calling you Psychic Wonder."

Robin grimaced, "A horrible name."

"And the Boy Wonder isn't?" Jason immediately mentally kicked himself, hoping that Robin wouldn't take that as an insult. Robin, however, just laughed. "Touché," he said, and then gave Jason a wave. "I'll be off then. Bye Jay!"

He grappled away without another word, leaving behind a baffled Jason. Jay? Where did that come from? He looked down at his chocolate. This still seemed too good to be reality, but he hoped that he wouldn't wake up. At least not until he finished this chocolate.


End file.
